


Old Married Couple

by IsabellaJack



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: Steve and Bucky are just like any other old married couple. Most of the time.





	Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> These are short drabbles that I posted on my Tumblr during the period of ten days as a challenge for myself and my writing energy. It was so nice to get to write a short short fic everyday. 
> 
> I decided to post them all here. Enjoy.

 

 

 

 

**1.**

 

Steve is sketching in their living room when the door to their place opens and closes.

“Honeyyyyy, I’m home!” Bucky yells.

“I don’t know why you have to scream, Buck. Super soldier, remember?”

Bucky grumbles and then apparently heads to the kitchen because he doesn’t throw himself at Steve like usual after every mission.

 _Bucky is hungry then_.

Steve winces when the door of the fridge slams shut. Loudly. Irresponsibly.

“Where the _fuck_ is the milk, Steve?”

Steve frowns and then bites his lip trying to figure out why his boyfriend wants to drink milk.

“In…the fridge?” Steve shrinks in the couch, waiting for Bucky to show up.

He doesn’t.

So Steve turns and drapes his arm over the back of the couch and finds Bucky standing near the kitchen, hands on hips. There are cuts on his face, dirt on his boots and weapons all over him.

But his eyes are the lethal ones.

“I thought I told you to get milk,” Bucky says through gritted teeth.

Steve is trying to remember that list but says anyway, “I did.”

Bucky tilts his head aside. “No. You didn’t.”

“Are you sure you put it on the list, Buck?”

Bucky gives him a cold deadly look and Steve is hoping for the best now.

“I need to drink some fucking milk, Steve!”

“Since when do you drink milk?” Steve asks incredulously.

“I drink it plenty!”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do!”

“Alright, I’ll go get you some,” Steve huffs.

“It’s no use now.” Bucky throws his arms in the air. “Maybe next time I’ll go grocery shopping.”

“Fine!”

“FINE!” Bucky stomps to the bedroom and shuts the door.

Steve shakes his head and then yells, “I love you.”

“I LOVE YOU TOO.” And then the door to their room opens, Bucky asking, “Shower?”

Steve puts away his sketchbook and runs all the way to their room.

 

 

**2.**

 

Steve is throwing his shield at the zombie aliens left and then receiving it back to throw it to his right when he hears Bucky’s “Oh shit!” through his earpiece.

Breathless, Steve responds, “Buck? What is it?”

There’s static and Steve’s heart falls. And in that moment the evil doctor who summoned those zombie aliens shows up.

Steve wants to ask him to delay his attack a bit so he can check if his boyfriend is-

“BUCKY?!”

“Yeah! Jesus, don’t scream.”

“What’s wrong? You alright?”

The evil doctor spreads his arms wide. “I have come to conquer, to…”

Steve is trying to tune him out. “Why did you say ‘Oh shit’?”

“Uhhhh…I….”

“Buck?” Steve is worried now and technically it’s not the time-

“I think I left the oven on.”

Steve stops and straightens up, forgetting all that’s around him. “What?”

“I said I think I left the oven on,” Bucky repeats.

“Fuckin move, Cap,” Sam shouts.

Steve ducks when a laser beam almost takes his head off. Then he goes back to standing up, holding the earpiece in place. “That’s it! You scared me!”

“You’re both scaring me!” Sam yells.

Steve looks around and ducks again before throwing his shield right through five zombie aliens, knocking them at once.

“Why on earth were you using the oven?”

“I made cupcakes for you and left them in our bedroom for when we get back.” Bucky groans and yells as he apparently fights more aliens.

Steve’s heart flutters and he smiles wide as he marches to the evil doctor, shield ahead.

“Can’t wait to taste them!”

 

 

 **3**.

 

They’re both sitting on the sofa. Steve sketching and Bucky reading a book.

Their feet are both on the coffee table.

“Why do you keep stealing my socks?” Steve asks, eyes focused on his sketchbook.

Without looking up, Bucky answers, “Because I want to. And I _can_.”

Then Bucky’s left foot inches over to Steve’s right and tickles it.

“Stop,” Steve says in a not-so serious tone.

Bucky’s foot covers his. “My foot is stronger.”

Steve shakes his head. “Really mature, Buck.”

Bucky moves his other foot and covers both of Steve’s. “They’re bigger than yours too.”

Steve snorts and looks to his right only to find Bucky smirking. “You’re ridiculous.”

Bucky shrugs and continues to read before he moves and slips his feet under Steve’s thigh.

“I’m cold.”

Steve smiles and pats his knee before going back to his drawing and Bucky to his reading.

 

 

**4.**

 

“Do we have this?” Bucky asks, holding a box of frozen pizza.

Steve thinks really hard. “No. I thought you hated them.”

Bucky shrugs. “Yeah but you like them.”

Steve smiles wide and brings his arm around Bucky’s shoulders, hugging him to his side tightly. “Awww Buck. You’re romantic.”

Bucky wiggles free. “We look stupid, Steve, hugging in front of the freezers. Last thing I want is our pictures all over the internet with a cringe-worthy headline.”

Steve spreads his arm wide. “Let them. Cap and Winter Soldier grocery shopping.”

Bucky shakes his head but can’t hide his smile. He moves along, pushing the cart. Steve is still being innovative.

“Cap and Buck in the modern world.”

Bucky turns into the next aisle. 

“Steve and Bucky, are melting our hearts.”

Bucky grumbles, “You’re melting my brain and not in a good way.”

And it goes on and on with Steve coming up with headlines until they reach home. And when they do, Bucky pushes him against the door and shuts him up with a hard kiss.

 

 

**5.**

 

Steve is standing in front of the large screen. He points out at the map.

“We can try this route,” he says, brows furrowed.

Sam shakes his head, clicking on the remote, moving to another slide. “Too risky.”

Nat and Clint hum their agreement.

Steve turns around to face the small conference table. “There has to be a way.”

“We looked at it earlier,” Clint says.

Nat purses her lips. “I think we’ll need to study it again.”

Steve frowns. “We can’t let them hide this time. Maybe if we could go under…“

Bucky stands up and walks to where Steve is standing to inspect the map closely. “I’m afraid I agree with Birdman over there.”

“Unnecessary,” Sam shoots back.

Steve is worked up and is about to suggest another plan when he feels fingers messaging his forehead. He stills in bewilderment as he goes cross-eyed, watcheing Bucky rub his brows.

Everyone in that room stop and watch them.

“You’re frowning too much,” Bucky whispers loudly before he kisses that spot and goes back to sit down.

Steve blushes. Sam groans and lets his head thud onto the table. Nat smirks and Clint winks.

 

 

**6.**

 

Bucky looks in the mirror inside the department store and grimaces.

“This is yellow, Stevie.”

Steve comes up behind him and smiles. “It looks good on you.” And he takes the t-shirt from Bucky to drape it on his arm, joining the other two.

He glares at Steve in the mirror. “It’s _yellow_.”

“It’s not yellow. It’s…lemony?”

Bucky huffs, rolls his eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake. That’s not even a name of a color.”

“I’m the artist here and I can call colors whatever I want.”

Bucky ignores him and grabs a black one and his eyes sparkle. “This. _This_ is what I’m talking about.”

“It’s black,” Steve shoots back with a frown.

“I know. And it suits me best. This is my color.”

Steve takes him by the arm and drags him to the fitting room. They both get inside. “You’re trying the yellow one. Now.”

Bucky raises his brow. “I thought it was called lemony.”

Steve puts the clothes on the chair inside and takes Bucky’s shirt off rather too forcefully which makes Bucky smirk.

“You’re gonna try it.”

“I think I wanna try something else,” Bucky says in a low voice, fingers reaching for Steve’s pants.

 

 

**7.**

 

“And then what?” Steve asks, closing the fridge.

Bucky flips the page of the cooking book while sitting on the kitchen counter. “Four eggs.”

Steve looks confused. “Four? Really?”

Bucky nods.

“Okay.”

He cracks them and starts whisking before bringing the bowl next to where Bucky is sitting. “And then what?”

Bucky hums before flipping through the pages, looking confused.

“Bucky?”

“It says two kisses on the mouth and a bite on the neck.”

Steve is about to bring the flour just in case it’s next when he stops and chuckles. He looks to his left and finds a smirking Bucky.

“Really? That’s under ingredients?”

“Sure is.”

Steve tilts his head aside, feigning confusion. “I thought it was the vanilla extract?”

“You always have vanilla on your mind.” Bucky smirks.

Steve flushes but smiles. “But you like vanilla.”

“Like? I _love_ vanilla.”

Bucky pushes the bowl aside and that prompts Steve to move to stand between Bucky’s opening legs.

“Two kisses?”

Bucky nods. “On the mouth.”

“And two or one bite on the neck?”

“One.”

Steve brings his hands to frame Bucky’s face, tilting it slightly up, exposing his neck. Bucky shivers.

Steve leans and breathes, “Let’s make it two. Just in case.”

 

 

**8.**

 

They’re eating at a diner, way inside, in a booth.

“Oops,” Steve mumbles with a mouth full of burger.

Bucky looks at him scoldingly. “Really Steve?”

He reaches forward and wipes the ketchup from Steve’s chin. Then he slides smoothly to sit right beside an ashamed Steve. Bucky snatches a napkin and dips it in the glass of water. He tries to get the stain off Steve’s t-shirt .

“It’s okay, Bucky.”

“I just got you this t-shirt.”

Steve blushes when he notices that one of the waitresses is giggling their way.

“Buck, stop. You’re embarrassing me!”

“You’re embarrassing _me_!” Bucky gets another napkin and dries the now fading wet spot.

“I’m sorry. It’s not like I intentionally wanted to ruin it.” Steve looks at Bucky who’s already moved back to sit in front of him.

Bucky takes a large bite of his burger in a rather aggressive manner. “It’s like you’re a baby, I swear.”

Steve feels really bad about it so he tries to make it up to him. “I’ll do laundry for the next two weeks.”

Bucky pauses and then shakes his head. “Three.”

“Deal.”

Bucky reaches over the table and Steve thinks he wants to shake on it. So he extends his hand but Bucky’s hand reaches for Steve’s fries, stealing all of it.

 

 

**9.**

 

Steve rolls his shoulders and turns the shower on. He lets the warm water hit his chest and then he ducks his head under the strong water and stays there. Trying to really wake up.

Seconds later, he yelps and staggers forward as Bucky’s weight hits him from behind.

“Buck! You scared the shit outta me.”

Bucky mumbles something that Steve can’t decipher under the sound of water. But he’s sure that he’s draping himself over his back, and he’s…

“Are you snoring?” Steve asks, laughing.

“Wanna sleep.” Bucky wraps his arms around his waist.

“Then why are you here? In the shower?” Steve pats one of Bucky’s arms.

“You’re here.”

Steve brings Bucky’s metal hand and kisses it twice.

He ends up taking the shower and then toweling himself dry, all the while Bucky is attached to his back, asleep.

 

 

**10.**

 

Bucky feels something over his cheek. It’s warm and tender. He opens his eyes and realizes that he has slept on the couch, book forgotten in his lap.

He turns and smiles lazily at Steve. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Steve still has his hand caressing his cheek. Bucky closes his eyes and asks, “What took you so long?”

“I got back few hours ago. Found you asleep, so I had to do it quietly.”

“Do what?”

Steve presents him with a cupcake. The vanilla icing looks beautiful with a candle burning in the middle.

Bucky sits up straight and breathes, “You didn’t.”

Steve nods. “Baked it myself.”

Then he goes down on the floor, knees digging in the carpet. He moves to place himself between Bucky’s knees.

Steve looks up at him in the most tender way. Bucky feels his heart swell in his chest.

“Happy anniversary,” Steve says softly.

Bucky covers his face with one hand while the other reaches for Steve’s shoulder. He chuckles softly.

“I thought I told you we’re doing nothing this year.”

Steve shrugs and holds the cupcake in both hands, presenting it flourishly. “I thought I’d try something.”

Bucky removes his hand and gives him a look. “Yeah right.”

Steve clears his throat and leans over. Bucky closes the distance and they kiss softly. After they pull apart, they rest their foreheads together, cupcake between them.

“My Bucky.”

"My Stevie.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
